HomeBoy
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: This is what happens when best friends with benefits want more then just benefits. Based on homeboy by jojo, so listening to it while reading the story will be good. Derek/OC


"_My home since knee high  
We came up on the south side  
Where you had to beat the street lights home  
We got into some street fights  
But the next day we be right back get it all"_

Derek and I were best friends since preschool, right now we were looking through a bunch old picture together. I pick up one of us; we were at the age of four standing in front of our old preschool. I smile remembering how we first meet, when Derek was shy and had no ego. I on the other hand was always sarcastic bitch.  
I was playing on the monkey bars when I saw two fat kids picking on this thin shaggy brown hair boy. I let my grip on the bar go and land on my feet and walk over to them.  
"Give us your animal cracker," the one with the black hair snatch it from the boy.  
"Got anything else," the other one with blonde hair hiss. The boy shook his head side to side.  
"Hey fatter and fattest," I yell. Both boys turn towards me.  
"What do you want," the black hair snap.  
"Give the boy back his animal cracker," I order.  
"What if we don't," the blonde ask. I kick him in the leg and grab it out of the black hair boy's hands.  
"Hey," they both yell.  
"Now get away before I make you eat sand," I snap. They both look at me and ran away. I gave the boy his crackers back.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"No problem, my names Lacey," I stuck my hand out.  
"I'm Derek," he shook my hand.  
I shake my head getting myself out of the memory lane. "Look at this picture," I show him. "Back when I would protect you," I smirk.  
"And now I protect you from all those perverts," he put his arm around me. I felt my cheeks burn up.

_"Wherever there was me, there was you  
And we were like crew  
Straight from junior high school  
Then you messed it all up  
Started pushing up  
Kissed me on the cheek  
And I fell in love"  
_

Derek and I stuck together every since. "Look at this one," Derek held up a picture of you, him, and the rest of the gang in 9th grade in one of the hall of the high school. "Remember our first kiss," he asks. I blush again. Derek smirked knowing he was the only one who could make me blush.  
"Like it was only yesterday," I told him.  
I was running down the hall on my first day of high school late for my first period. Someone slams me into the lockers. I look up and saw Derek. "Fuck Derek you scared the shit out of me," I snap at my best friend. He laughs and looks into my eyed, not saying anything. "What," I ask. He kisses me softly but it soon turns rough. He licks my bottom lip and I let him in almost instantly. Derek pulls my hips so there was no space between the two of us. Our tongue explore the others mouth.  
"Yep you're my best friend with benefits," Derek stood up, making me come back to reality.  
"I'm your only friend with benefit," I told him as he pull me up.  
"Lets we get the hell out of here," he said ignoring my comment. He didn't wait for a reply before he grabbing my hand, pulling me out the door.

_"Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget hi. No, no, no, no  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now, now  
It just ain't the same  
Catchin feelings now  
I should tell him Yea"_

I look at Derek, noticing how he grow up over the years. He still had his shaggy brown hair but he was taller and had muscles now. I remember when his voice cracked I tease him so much for it. But he change so much more than just his looks, he went from being shy and awkward to loud and cocky. He had every girl in our school waiting in line except Casey but that was only because she was his step sister. "You change a lot," I told him.  
"So did you," he looks at me.  
"Not even, I'm the same sarcastic bitch you meet in preschool," I shook my head.  
"Yes but now your sexy," he smirks. I look away not wanting him to see that he made me blush for the third time today. He pulls me down on to a bench. I look around and saw he lead me to the park. "I love it when you blush," he told me, which made me blush again.  
'Fourth time damn why do I have to like him so much,' I thought.

_"You knew you were the boy next door. Next door  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that I never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby"_

A soccer ball hit my foot and a second later a boy around our age ran over and bend down to pick up the ball. As he was coming back up, he looks me up and down. He meets my eyes smirking. I smirk back at him when I felt Derek pull me on his lap and suck on my sweet spot that he knew by heart. I let out a moan, the boy to glare and walk way. "Derek," I whine.  
"What he wasn't good enough," he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Who's good enough Derek because you scare them all way even Sam," I complain.  
"Me," he smiles at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

_"Been thinkin bout him all my life My life  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right, that's why  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby"_

I smile back at him knowing I couldn't stay mad at him for more than five minutes. When I was with Derek everything seem right and it always like that even when we were little. I put my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent. "How am I going to get my first boyfriend with you always around protecting me," I ask.  
"Never going to," he shook his head.  
"Venturi," I slap his arm.  
"You're just going to have to wait until I'm ready," he told me. I sigh.

_"Every night when we get home  
Undercover talking on the phone  
Here comes my mother  
It's way too late  
Might get in trouble  
My heart can't wait So much to take"_

I was at home talking to Derek on the phone. I look at the clock it was three in the morning, I heard footsteps. "Wait Derek I hear footsteps," I whisper, hiding the phone and made like I was sleeping. I heard my door open then close and the foot step fade away. "Okay Derek like you were saying," I spring back up.

_"Writing till my hand cramps up  
Four pages saying I'm in love I got a crush  
Can't get you off my mind Can you pick me up baby  
I'm sure I'll be fine when I look into your eyes"  
_  
I was sitting in History class not listening to a word the teacher was saying. I was too busy drawing heart with Derek or Venturi in the middle, Mrs. Venturi with wedding bells and bows around it, and Lacey Loves Derek. I finish filling up my fourth page when the bell rang. I got all my stuff together and walk out of class. I walk down the hall towards Ralph. Being Derek's best friend made it hard to make girl friends because half of them didn't want talk to me because they were jealous or thought I was a slut and the other half just wanted use me to get close to Derek and they all made it painfully obvious. "Hi Ral…" I was in the middle of saying when someone pushes me against the wall, making me drop all my things and kiss me. The person pull away and I saw Derek. "Do you greet all your friend like that Mr. Venturi," I ask. He kisses me again before bending over to pick up the stuff I drop.  
"What this," Derek held up four pages I doodling on in history.  
"Jessica wanted me to give you that show her love," I lied.  
"I know your hand writing Lacey," he smirks, lacing his finger with mine. He gave me a peck on the lips. "It understandable many woman love me," he said.

_"Shorty's a little taller now  
Into big things, he's a baller now  
His heart never changed  
I can see he's still down  
I can't forget him  
More than his voice is changing now  
All that I see is rearranging now  
It just ain't the same  
Catchin feelings now  
I should tell him Gotta tell him that I love him"_

"Don't act Derek you have a few of your own doodles," Sam held up three papers.  
"What, how you get that," Derek try to snatch it from Sam but he give it to me.  
"When you went to the bathroom in class I take them," Sam explains. I look and saw my name with heart around them, Lacey Venturi with clouds around them, Derek love Lacey, and Lacey is Derek's. I smirk at Derek, who was glaring at Sam. He pulls me away from everyone and leads me to an empty class room. "Be mine," Derek orders.  
"Derek I'm basically yours because you don't not letting no boy get in ten feet of me," I roll my eyes.  
"I love you," he said. I stood there shock. "Let me be your first boyfriend," he pleads, wrapping his arms around me and pull me close to him.  
"I love you," I look up at him smiling.  
"So that a yes," he ask.  
"You can be my first boyfriend," I nod. He kisses me passionately.

_"You knew you were the boy next door Next door  
Don't want to be my homeboy no more  
Saw something that I never saw before  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby  
Been thinkin bout him all my life My life  
Now I see him in a whole new light  
Something about it feels so right That's why  
I think he wants to be my baby, baby"_

Derek and I walk out of classroom holding hands. No one really give it a second thought because we always did this. I look up at Derek, who looks annoy. "What wrong," I ask.  
"This people don't they notice I'm holding your hand," he hiss.  
"You always hold my hand," I laugh.  
"So kissing you out too then," he sighs.  
"Yeah," I smiles, I found it sweet that he wants people to know.  
"Then how are they suppose to know about me and you," he ask. Jessica came bouncing up to him. "I think I just found a way," he whispers in my ear.  
"Hi Derek," she purrs, putting her hands on his chest. This is normally the part where Derek kisses me and tells me, he'll see me later and walk off with the girl.  
"Hoe get off me can't you see I'm busy," Derek said loudly holding his hand and that was lace with mine up. Now everyone in the hall was looking at us.  
"So what just leave her like you always do," she sneers. I look at Derek wondering what he was going to do.  
"No, she's my girlfriend. I don't want anything to do with you or any other girl anymore," he snap. Everyone gasp. I smiling as I watch her storm away. Derek grabs me by my hips and kisses me.

_"Chocolate covered candy kisses  
They keep me reminiscing  
All I want is what your giving  
Nothing like your affection  
So in love and you're the reason  
There's no more lonely season  
Make me love you, drive me crazy  
Think I wanna be your lady"  
_  
Derek had a party that weekend at his house celebrating the two us finally going out. I was eating chocolate strawberry and not well might I add. I got it all over my lips and some was dripping down my chin. Derek grabs my chin, and turns my head toward him. He licks the chocolate going down my chin before kissing the chocolate off my lips. "That what you really can call chocolate cover candy kiss," Derek whisper.  
"I'll never look at chocolate the same," I blush.

_"Oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh Don't wanna be my homeboy no more  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh Why why why why why  
Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby  
Oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh He don't wanna be my homeboy no more  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh No more  
Oh oh oh  
Oh-we-oh-we-oh-we-oh Said he  
Now homeboy wants to be my baby, be my baby, be my baby  
Wants to be my baby now, now, now now now"_

Everyone went home and we clean everything up. It was two in the morning. Derek, Casey, and I were at the table drinking hot coco. "So Derek what made you finally ask Lacey out because we all know she waited for you, why I'll never know," Casey ask. Derek glares at her. I couldn't help but laugh at how true that statement was. I look at him wanting to know the answer too.  
"I was tired of just being her homeboy," Derek wraps his arm around me.


End file.
